The invention relates to a bearing element, a universal joint and an offshore construction, comprising such a bearing element.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,691 a fluid wedge slide bearing is known having a shear pad consisting of a curved metal-elastomer laminate on which a support pad is placed. On the support pad a sliding load bearing surface is supported which exerts a shear force on the laminate and causes the support pad to tilt and to form a lubricating wedge between the face of the support pad and the sliding surface. Hereby a flow of lubricant supporting the sliding load bearing surface, the lubricant being entrained by viscous drag from the load bearing surface, is maintained, and “stick-slip” phenomena are prevented. The known bearing can be a flat thrust bearing, a cylindrical bearing or a combination thereof.